Alice en ¿El País de las Maravillas?
by Cris.C02
Summary: Alice vive con una tía que la trata como su criada, pero todo da un giro cuando por seguir a un "chico conejo" cae a un agujero que se encontraba en el patio de la casa, ahora esta en el Pais de las Maravillas donde tendra que luchar por su vida y conseguir la llave de la reina para salir de aqui. Pero hay cosas que sus habitantes que se intentan asesinar entre si esconden de ella.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

¿País de las Maravillas?

Mi nombre es Alice, tengo 16 años, vivo con mi tía y su esposo, ya que mis padres murieron hace 6 años en un accidente, todo este tiempo que estuve viviendo con la familia de mi tía, ellos "o debería decir mi tía" me pusieron a cargo de la limpieza de la casa, bueno no solo de eso, también soy quien hace los mandados, cocino y cuido a sus hijos, según escuche decir por mis compañeros de colegio 'entre risas" yo soy la criada de mi tía, la verdad es que no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista, yo pensaba que con lo que hacía estaba pagando por mi estadía en esa casa " o algo así", bueno no soy parte de esa familia y para mí era obvio que si no hacia algo no me querrían ahí "más de lo que ya no me quieren", no tengo a donde ir además de que esta claro muy pero muy claro que no le agrado a mi tía

-Alice! Alice! donde estas metida muchacha! –reconocería esos chillidos donde sea que se escucharan y sip, la que esta gritando es mi tía.

-Aquí estoy tía- Salí corriendo desde la cocina en donde me encontraba preparando el almuerzo

Mi tía, una mujer de mediana edad, su cabello corto y negro, el cual tenía maltratado por el sin numero de cosas que se hacía en el, también estaba algo subida de peso, perdón, mucho… pero ella era la única que no se daba cuenta, su rostro parecía tener una máscara por la cantidad de maquillaje que usaba, siempre usando ropa muy ceñidas al cuerpo y en especial ese vestido rojo que usa siempre con el que parecía un bollo mal envuelto

-Alice! Te eh estado gritando como loca! Que se supone que haces! Apuesto que viendo la televisión, eso es para lo único que eres buena, solo para comer y dormir

Ey! Si yo era buena en eso entonces ella era el maestro perdido experto en el arte de dormir y comer, pues eso era lo que hacia todos los días

-Lo siento tía, es que estaba cocinando y el ruido no me dejo escuchar

-Excusas y más excusas, desde que se inventaron las excusas…

-Todo el mundo queda bien- me adelante a decir, ya que esa era una de sus tantas frases que repetía una y otra vez

-Ves! Ves! Lo sabes y aun así no haces caso, a ti lo que se te dice te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro

Esperen, esperen, ¿Por qué me estaba regañando en primer lugar?

-Tía!- la interrumpí cuando iba por uno de sus discursos de siempre

-Qué?! Alice! Qué?! – dijo con su voz chillona de nuevo, la verdad es que eso es lo que más detesto de ella, esa voz retumbando en mis oídos haciéndolos doler –Auch!-dije mientras me sobaba una de mis orejas

-Lo que iba a decir era… ¿porque me llamabas?- dije mientras la miraba a los ojos con mi rostro totalmente calmado, lo que ella siempre ha querido es que sacarme de quicio, que le grite o algo y así tener fundamentos para sacarme de aquí, ¿Por qué me detesta? Simple y sencillo, ella siempre le tuvo envidia a mi mamá quien sin necesidad de alardear o arreglarse conquistaba a quien se le pasara al frente con su personalidad amable y así a mi padre quien fue el único hombre en su vida, mismo que también quería mi tía, bueno yo soy fruto de la relación de su hermana que tanto detestaba y el hombre que ella quería, en resumen. Seguro pensaran que yo "odio" a mi tía pero no es así solo creo que ella ha tomado muchas decisiones equivocadas en su vida y en vez de solucionarlo, paso deprimiéndose y culpando a los demás por su desgracias, solo siento pena por ella es todo.

-¿Para qué?, pues…- su cara decía que ni ella tía la más remota idea de porque era, mirando de reojo rápidamente localizo el patio – Para que regaras las plantas niña se están muriendo!- dijo excusándose

-Pero lo hice ayer- trate de cuestionarla

-Ayer es Ayer y Hoy es Hoy, las plantas se están muriendo anda a regarlas rápido, rápido- dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos "otro de sus detallitos que no me gustan"

-Ok tía- dije con una sonrisa, agarre la manguera y salí corriendo hasta que llegue a un punto fuera de su alcance y grite – Pero usted me cuida las ollas mientras me desocupo ok? – ella comenzó a gritar mi nombre como loca pero yo ya estaba lejos así que bien me podía hacer la sorda, solo pensar en cómo dejaría la comida hizo que se me escapara una carcajada

El patio era realmente extenso bueno eso se debe a que esta casa está alejada de las demás y cerca hay un bosque, este era mi lugar favorito, mi escondite, no importaba cuanto gritase mi tía aquí nunca la escuchaba, solo estábamos yo, el susurrar del viento con las hojas de los árboles y el sonido de pájaros que revolotean por los cielos. La verdad es que yo no iba a regar la plantas, ya lo había hecho ayer y hoy había llovido hasta hace unos horas atrás, así que solo me senté en el pasto húmedo y comencé a mirar el cielo. Esta era una mañana de sábado muy fresca y yo me había puesto la ropa apropiada, llevaba unos shorts rosa, una camiseta suelta manga corta blanca con un conejito estampado y unas converse color gris, tenía el cabello recogido con una cola así que cuando el viento comenzó a rozar mis mejillas decidí soltarlo, le verdad es que me encantaba sentir el viento mover cada cabello de mi cabeza. Permanecí en un trance por unos minutos hasta que escuche que algo se movía entre los arbustos

¿Un gato?, ¿Un perro? fue lo que se me vino a la mente, yo no estaba tan cerca del bosque y además los animales más grandes vivían más arriba, ¿De qué preocuparse? Pensé, trate de divisar algo desde donde estaba, pero de la nada dos orejas largas y blancas aparecieron donde se movían los arbusto –Un conejo- dije susurrando, a mi me encantan los conejos, son tan lindos y hace tanto que no veo uno, me gano la curiosidad y comencé a acércame lentamente sin hacer ruido, mientras el conejito se seguía moviendo entre los arbusto, paso a paso, poco a poco, ya estoy casi cerca así que decidí abalanzarme sobre él.

Cuando caí sentí que algo duro detenía mi golpe hacia el suelo y abrace al "conejito" por si se escapaba, abrí mis ojos "que cerré quien sabe por qué" y mi sorpresa fue que el conejo no era el conejito que yo creí, cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con otros de color gris ¿los conejos tienen ojos gris? , mire bien a quien se suponía que yo abrazaba, era a un chico, es decir, ¡Que! ¿Y esto a qué hora paso?, nuestras caras estaban muy cerca podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, nuestras narices se tocaban la una con la otra, nuestros labios estaban a milímetros de un beso y yo… yo lo tenía agarrado del cuello ¿Dónde está mi conejito pachoncito, suavecito y dulce? Pensé, el chico de pronto se sonrojó, enserio, se sonrojo tanto que toda su cara estaba roja y comenzó a sudar lo que yo hice fue hacerme para atrás "algo que debería ver hecho desde hace rato", yo quede arrodillada frente a él, aun no podía salir de la impresión "tenia orejas de conejo por Dios", el se sentó con su brazos extendidos hacia tras para sostenerse y bajo la mirada pero aun así yo podía notar el rojo que tenia, no lo sé creo que lo hice por impulso, me abalance sobre él y tome sus orejas, tenía que saber si eran reales o no, comencé a tocarlas… estaban calientes y se notaban que no eran de utilería, estaban saliendo de su cabeza, yo estaba tan extasiada tocando que no me di cuenta cuando él comenzó a sonarse la garganta y a hablar.

-Di..Di..Disculpa, pe..pe..pero, me haces da..da..daño- dijo el "chico conejo" nervioso, pude notar a leguas que temblaba

-Lo siento – dije quitándome de encima, vaya me abalance a un chico conejo y le jale las orejas, estas cosas solo pasan en los sueños más locos que tengo además de que lo asuste esta temblando y se sonrojó, no lo voy negar me entraron unas ganitas de apacharlo me daba tanta ternura además de que era guapo, tenía el cabello blanco del mismo color de sus orejas, unos ojos color gris "que aprecie muy detenidamente hace rato por cierto" vestía muy formal, una chaqueta roja y unos pantalones de tela blancos, una corbata color de negro al igual que los zapatos

-Tick, Tack, Tick, Tack- ese sonido comenzó a salir de su bolsillo, lo mire y apunte a la dirección del sonido, el me miro como si no entendiera lo que trataba de decir solo miro mi dedo y abrió su bolsillo sacando un reloj lo miro se levanto de golpe y salió corriendo –Voy tarde! Voy tarde! –comenzó a decir mientras se alejaba, lo comencé a seguir

-¿A dónde vas?- grite a su dirección mientras corría tras él, de pronto el chico conejo giro sobre su talones- No me sigas- dijo pero la verdad es que no pude parar de correr y para colmo me tropecé y caí sobre el "de nuevo" pero esta vez hacia un lugar más profundo ¿Un agujero? ¿Desde cuándo hay tremendo agujero en el patio? -Ahhhhhh!- comencé a grita hacia mi fin…. O eso creí

Yo me encontraba gritando por mi vida mientras caía a no sé donde en compañía del "chico conejo" quien mientras caía conmigo "el de los más calmado por cierto" me iba regañando

-Te dije que no me siguieras! Y ahora mira en que te metiste! – Eh?! , es decir, que crees! ¿Que soy una loca que quiso caer a su muerte? Comencé a gritar en mi mente, ya que yo no podía dejar de gritar en mi caída

-Ayúdame! – pude soltar desesperadamente, cerré mis ojos solo esperando el impacto "el cual estaba tardando mucho por cierto" cuando de pronto mi brazo fue jalado y sentí que algo me rodeo la cintura agarrándome fuerte, abrí mis ojos, me estaba sujetando el chico conejo, mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho mientras él me sujeta con un brazo de la cintura y del otro mantenía mi cabeza contra él.

- ya…ya…ya no grites, yo…yo...Yo te tengo – dijo tartamudeando, claro, no lo podía ver pero yo bien sabía que abría de tener la cara roja como tomate, hace un momento se había mostrado tan seguro hablando "mejor dicho regañándome" y ahora temblaba y tartamudeaba

Bueno como decía, seguíamos y seguíamos cayendo, ¿Cuándo tocaría el suelo?, yo ya me había acostumbrado un poquito a lo que era estar cayendo así que aproveche eso para decir algo -Gracias, chico conejo- tenía que hacerlo ¿no?, además no sabía a dónde mismo era que llegaría y quién sabe si después no hubiera tiempo.

-Por nada, pero…. ¿chico conejo?- Dijo él, parecía ahora más calmado y sin querer había dicho el apodo que había estado teniendo en mente –pues…- y antes que yo hablara sentí como íbamos cambiando de posición de cayendo de cabeza a flotar sobre nuestros pies ya prácticamente parados

-¿Pero cómo?- abrí mis ojos como platos, ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Y ...¿Dónde estaba?

-Siempre es largo la primera vez, después llegas más rápido al suelo- dijo el chico conejo soltándome y colocándome lentamente en el suelo, ya que nos encontrábamos flotando como dije.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunte confundida

- En el lugar en donde vivo- cuando dijo eso su mirada se mostro algo distante y fría, cuando intente decir algo el pego un suspiro y se recostó en una silla que se encontraba en el lugar

Eh?, que paso aquí?, todo el lugar era como una estancia, había sillas y una mesa en el centro, estaba decorado al estilo ingles.

-Ahora que hare contigo, esto no lo había planeado, si la reina te ve nos matara- él decía con un tono fastidiado y molesto pero…. ¿acaso escuche bien? ¿Nos van a matar?, no, no, no quizás lo dijo con otro significado, si así es, ella solo nos regañara... ¿Verdad?

-No creo que sea para tanto - dije con una risa nerviosa

-Pues claro que sí lo es!, ella nos cortara la cabeza, ¿acaso no aprecias tu vida? - dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello. Si lo decía en serio, entonces….- ¿Qué….que hacemos ahora? – Dije, ahora ya me había preocupado, me abrace a mi misma y comencé a templar ¿Cómo me había metido en todo esto así de rápido?- No te asustes yo me encargare de esto, yo te metí en esto y yo te sacare ¿entendido?- mientras decía eso se veía tan seguro y serio ¿Qué paso con el chico vergonzoso? ¿Será que me lo cambiaron cuando caímos por el agujero? , el suspiro de nuevo y se levanto quedando enfrente de mí- La reina no permite intrusos por lo cual cortara sus cabezas así que tendré que esconderte pero no será tanto problema ya que los únicos que podrían capturarnos serian los guardias de la reina que vigilan el lugar, solo habría que cambiar tu vestimenta y no tendrías que hablar con nadie- mientras decía eso ultimo me miro de arriba hacia abajo- para sacarte de aquí hay que ir con la reina y robarle la llave.

-Pero no podemos salir solo por el agujero- dije, me pareció lo más obvio en estos momentos, el me miro, hizo una mueca con la boca y levanto una de sus cejas "sentí que mis mejillas se ruborizaban en ese instante" apunto hacia arriba y yo siguiendo su dedo levante mi cabeza ¡¿Qué?! Esto no estaba pasando, ¡¿enserio hombre?! ¡¿Enserio?!, no había ningún agujero arriba solo una gran lámpara de araña pegada al techo

-Mierd..!

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no hay necesidad de palabrotas- dijo interrumpiendo lo que yo iba a decir- Ese agujero es la entrada, la salida está detrás del castillo de la reina, en su jardín de rosas para ser específicos, para abrir la puerta se necesita de la llave que tiene la reina en su castillo, solo tenemos que conseguirla y sacarte- termino el de decir. Ok, ok, ok, tenemos que llegar, robar y salir, así de simple, pensé

-Yo te ayudare con la reina, hay que buscar a algunos para que nos ayuden con los guardias- dijo el colocando su mano en su barbilla en tono pensativo, oh! Genial, me dije, nada aquí es tan fácil, ya lo deberías saber Alice, de pronto el se dirigió hacia una puerta que se encontraba detrás de una cortina, la abrió y una luz "aparentemente rayos del sol" entro iluminando el lugar, yo me precipité a correr cerca de donde se encontraba él, quería saber qué había detrás de esa puerta, me choque contra su espalda y él me miro de reojo sonrojado "como siempre" bueno no le preste atención y me quede impactada con lo que vi, era un paisaje hermoso, parecía un jardín gigante, habían arboles, flores, pajaritos "de que se quejaba tanto el chico conejo, el lugar era hermoso"

-Es hermoso- se me escapo mientras veía embelesada, el me miro de reojo "de nuevo" pero estaba vez con su mirada fría –así es al principio- dijo sin ningún tono en la voz, ¡acaso este chico conejo es bipolar! , un momento está sonrojado y tartamudea y al otro se muestra frio y más serio, solo lo mire frunciendo el ceño y él caminó hacia afuera a paso rápido, no quitaba esa mirada seria de su rostro.

Seguíamos caminando hacia quien sabe donde a paso acelerado, el chico conejo me llevaba un tramo de distancia, ¿ahora que le hice?, solo exprese mi opinión libremente ¿no?, ¿por eso está enojado?, pero que delicado, me dije, ni siquiera podía apreciar bien el lugar, además ya me estaba cansando –Descansemos un rato!- le grite pero él o se hacia el sordo o de verdad no me escuchaba, cuando trate de correr para alcanzarlo me tropecé, me quede tambaleando y me fui contra unos arbustos que estaban a mí lado, los cuales no aguantaron mi caída y me mandaron a un barranco más abajo, Ay Alice pero que suerte la tuya! Grite en mi mente, yo caí sobre un charco de lodo y uno de mis zapato se había ido volando en el revolcón -Genial! Tonto chico conejo!- esta vez sí lo grite y al parecer alguien me había escuchado

-Pero que caída más aparatosa y para colmo blanquito ni en cuenta- dijo alguien que estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol, era una niña, le pondría unos 10 años, cabello purpura corto y ojos del mismo color, llevaba un falda corta y una top lila, botas y guantes negros, para mi sorpresa tenia orejas y cola de gato del mismo color de su cabello ¿será que los habitantes de este lugar son mitad animales?

-Tú debes de ser Alice ¿verdad? , ese conejo cruzo el límite con esto –suspiró- hasta donde llegan las obsesiones, pero que se la va a hacer, chausito!- dijo mientras se desvanecía, ¿acaso ya me conocía? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuche pequeñas voces cerca de mí, mire a un lado al otro y nada –aquí pequeña- mi mirada se dirigió abajo -¿Qué?! No, por favor no me digas que..- pensé mientras me hacía para atrás, Una flor!, una flor me estaba hablando! Y ¿a quién cree que llamaba pequeña? -no te pongas nerviosa, no eres de aquí verdad- dijo la sonriente flor "al parecer tenia rostro" –s...si- dije aun sorprendida – tu vienes con el conejo no es así, lo escuche de Cheshire, siempre veía al conejo cruzar por aquí, pero ya sé porque es, se dice que él todos los días va a…- la pequeña flor no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por qué un gran zapato la aplasto, pegue un grito y comencé a subir mi mirada hacia quien lo había hecho, era una carta con el 6 de corazones pero tenía piernas, cabeza y brazos los últimos en los cuales llevaba una especie de guadaña negra que a leguas se notaba que podría cortar a cualquier cosa que se atravesase en frente.

-Intrusa!- grito con enojo levantando su guadaña hacia arriba en señal de blandirla hacia donde me encontraba, mis piernas no se movían, trate de moverme pero todo mi cuerpo temblaba, solo lo podía ver atónita, Dios… yo iba a morir aquí! Y sola, nadie me encontraría porque ni yo sabía dónde me encontraba y para colmo lo único que me venía a la mente en esos momentos era ese tonto chico conejo, ¿Se habrá dado cuanta que no estoy?, ¿Me estará buscando? ¿Qué cara pondría cuando me encuentre? Una lágrima corrió por mis mejillas -Dios…- solté en un suspiro y cerré mis ojos, luego escuche un disparo y el hombre naipe cayó frente a mí.

-Bienvenida al País de las Maravillas Alice – era el chico conejo quien tenía un arma en su mano de la cual salía humo, me seguía mirando con esa mirada fría pero esta vez una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-¿País…de las Maravillas?- alcance a decir y luego todo se volvió negro.

Fin del Capítulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

Holii a todos ^^/, este es mi primer fic así que de ante mano pido disculpas por las equivocaciones que tenga, o por si no me entiende " ni yo me entiendo a veces ._." , así que cualquier cosa me avisan ⌒.⌒

A cierto! Quería aclarar que este fic es corto y por eso las cosas se van a desenvolver rápido " bueno, se supone que así va a ser n.n , pero siempre ocurren cosas así que quizás no sea así (quizás...)" Mmmm que mas... Ya no me acuerdo ._. Entonces con eso me despido ('o')

Disfruten! XD

Capitulo 2

Fiesta de Té

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré en una habitación que se encontraba iluminada por la luz tenue de las velas encendidas en el lugar, había anochecido, trate de levantarme, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recuerdo fue… cerré mis ojos fuertemente tratando de recordar y la imagen de el chico conejo apuntando un arma vino a mi mente, Dios! ¿Enserio era el chico conejo?, unos golpes en la puerta me sorprendieron y hicieron esfumar lo que estaba pensando, se abrió la puerta y el chico conejo entro con una bandeja en la cual llevaba una taza con algo, ahora tenía otra ropa, una camisa manga larga blanca con tres botones desabotonados dejando mas a la vista su cuello y un pantalón negro al igual que sus zapatos.

-Bebe esto y estarás mejor- me acerco la taza que tenia dentro un liquido trasparente, ¿Agua?, no, esto tenia olor, y no olía mal que digamos, lo tome de golpe y le devolví la taza

-¿Dónde estoy? – pregunte algo ida, mire hacia abajo y me di cuenta que llevaba otra ropa, era un camisón grande

-En mi casa- dijo calmado, -¿Y esta ropa? Dije, el se sonrojo y dijo –Es mío, y…yo no te cambie lo hico una de las criadas –No importa- le dije, ya un poco más calmado le pregunte lo que sucedió.

-¿Qué paso? – dije mirándolo directamente, el suspiro y se sentó en la cama – Te ataco uno de los guardias de la reina- dijo mirando al techo – Y tu lo mataste- termine por él, se dio vuelta y me miro – ¿Preferías que él te matara a ti?- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos – N…no pe…pero y esa arma tuya? Cuando te vi con ella me sorprendí mucho – dije, pero que tonta, se supone que debería decirle algo como..."si lo mataste a él y para colmo cuando lo hiciste te me reíste en la cara serias lo suficiente frio como para matarme a mí", pero no podía decir eso, seguro me mataba por insolente.

-Así es como funciona este mundo, matan a alguien, a nadie le importa, todos aquí tienen armas y han matado a al menos a uno- dijo el tranquilamente – Tu también ¿cierto?- solté de golpe, Alice eres tonta o qué?!, es obvio que si – Mas de los que te puedas imaginar- dijo, sentí un frio recorrer mi cuerpo en ese momento, Este chico es un loco, bipolar, asesino a sangre fría, yo…yo no puedo confiar en alguien así, tengo que hacer algo. Tire la sabana que tenía encima de mí y le cubrí la cara, aproveche eso para salir corriendo- Alice vuelve! – grito él, venia tras de mí, yo baje por las escaleras y para mi suerte al frente estaba la puerta de entrada "que no esté con llave por favor" la abrí fácilmente y corrí hacia afuera, todo estaba obscuro, no sabía en qué dirección iba, el camisón se me iba enredando en algunas ramas, mis pies se iban tropezando con las piedras que se atravesaban. No llegue muy lejos cuando sentí que unos brazos me rodearon la cintura alzándome, yo comencé a patear y a mover los brazos.

-Déjame por favor!, suéltame!, no quiero que me toques! – grite desesperada estaba al borde de las lagrimas – Quiero ir a casa!- dije esta vez llorando.

-Cállate!- grito él en mi espalda , yo calle al instante "me matara, me matara por haber escapado" –Yo lo hice por ti!, no…no quería que murieras aquí, aquí no, en este lugar horrible…, y si pudiera hacerlo de nuevo lo haría, no me importa matar a sangre fría o cosas peores, todo sea por protegerte -su vos se escuchaba triste- pero lo que no puedo soportar es que me tengas miedo- el me bajo, pero aun así no me soltó, esta vez coloco su cabeza sobre mi hombro- yo…yo me asuste, cuando mire hacia atrás y no te vi un frio me recorrió todo el cuerpo, mi corazón se acelero y comencé a correr para buscarte y mientras más buscaba y no te encontraba más me desesperaba, hasta que te vi a ti y a ese naipe, me entro tanta furia que actué de inmediato, cuando le di fin a él me dio coraje contigo, quien habías dicho que este lugar era hermoso, no, no lo es Alice, en este lugar intentaron matarte y esa era tu lección, cuando caíste me volví a asustar corrí hacia ti pero al ver que solo te habías desmayado sentí gran alivio. Perdón… no debí asustarte, Perdóname por favor. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por mí hasta ese punto? Hasta ese punto de matar a alguien y cosas peores, nos acabamos de conocer, de inmediato la imagen de la niña gato y lo dijo llego a mi mente, ella ya me conocía y sabia que el chico conejo me conocía a mi pero no de ahora si no antes ¿Cuando entonces? Yo no lo recuerdo.

El subió sus manos y las coló sobre mis hombros, comprobando si correría o no, pero no lo hice, me mantuve callada y el también, hasta que me dio media vuelta y cuando me encontré frente a él coloco sus manos sobre mis mejillas y acerco su frente con la mía – Puede que mate a los que sea… pero a ti nunca te tocaría, te lo juro, así que por favor no me tengas miedo- Yo no sabía que decir, todas sus palabras eran creíbles, pero los fundamentos seguían siendo desconocidos – Esta bien- dije ya más calmada, lo sé, el estaba loco pero era el único que podría protegerme en este lugar y había jurado que lo haría. Tomo mi mano y regresamos a su casa. La verdad es que todo esto había producido que mi corazón se acelerada y cuando por fin lo había visto a la cara me dio un brinco quizás era por el susto pensé mientras caminábamos.

-Mañana… mañana iremos donde el sombrerero, el quizás tenga ropa para ti- dijo el sin sacar sus ojos del camino

-E…está bien- dije, me sentía algo avergonzada por lo que había pasado y al parecer el también – ¿El sombrerero es amigo tuyo? – Añadí –No realmente- dijo – Cierto, Ten cuidado, no te quedes a solas con él, y si trata algo solo grita mi nombre y llegare de inmediato.

-¿Qué tratara de hacerme?- pregunte algo asustada –Emmm, el es muy cariñoso con las chicas ¿entiendes lo que trato de decir?- dijo él,-¿Pervertido?- le pregunte yo y al parecer había acertado –algo así- termino el

-No se tu nombre chico conejo – le dije ¿pero como el sabia el mío? Cuando trate de pregunta el respondió rápido- soy Robert y yo sé tu nombre por que escuche a una señora gritarlo cuando nos encontramos, mis orejas captan cosas que otras personas no -ohhh entiendo- dije asentando con la cabeza. Al día siguiente me coloque mi ropa y baje por las escaleras tratando de encontrar a Robert. El se encontraba preparando el desayuno así que yo solo me acerca a la mesa y me senté, el coloco los platos frente a mí y solo me ocupe en comer "tenía tanta hambre", desde ayer no había comido nada, el también se sentó frente a mí y comenzó a comer, al parecer en este mundo comían lo mismo que nosotros comíamos.

-Cocinas bien, mejor que yo debería decir – dije entre risas, lo mejor era olvidar lo que había sucedido ayer. -G…Gracias- dijo el sonrojándose, cuando por fin terminamos y nos levantamos yo me dirigía tras él mientras que se encaminaba hacia la puerta de salida pero cuando estaba ya bajo el marco se dio media vuelta y tomo una capucha que se encontraba colgada en un perchero y la coló sobre mi

-¿Qué haces?- dije mientras me retorcía –Quédate quieta déjatela acomodar- dijo, yo parecía un niño pequeño al cual su madre lo arreglaba para salir, cosa que no me habían hecho en años, ya que desde que mis padres murieron era yo la que me ocupaba de mi misma – Ya quedo! – dijo él mientras terminaba de ponerme la capucha en la cabeza, yo por impulso le agarre la mano y la mantuve sosteniendo sobre mi cabeza, yo tenía bajada la cabeza así que él no veía mi rostro pero… ¡¿Dios porque había hecho eso?! Pero al pareció no importarle, solo la mantuvo ahí y comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza.

-Tranquila, Tranquila- decía mientras lo hacía y mi corazón brinco, esto me parecía tan familiar pero porque? – Ya tenemos que irnos- dijo después y salió por la puerta, cuando levante mi rostro para verlo el ya había salido mi cara se sentía caliente sin necesidad de verme a un espejo sabía que yo estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, me volví a cubrir con la capucha y salí corriendo tras él. Caminamos un buen tramo y Robert me dijo que no fuera tras de él, que comenzara a caminar junto a él, no quería que me perdiera de nuevo, al seguir mas caminando veía cosas fuera de lo común animales hablando y llevando ropa, plantas y flores parlantes, a mi parecer todo aquí tenia vida y estaba en tonos tan bizarros, este lugar parecía sacado de la imaginación, caminamos, caminamos y caminamos hasta que nos topamos con un gran portón con rejas negras, yo me sujete de ellas y mire hacia Robert

-¿Aquí vive tu amigo?- dije, el hizo una mueca -Que no es mi amigo- dijo con tono molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Que frio eres blanquito- dijo en tono dramático un hombre que se encontraba tras de nosotros, tenía el cabello negro, llevaba casi el mismo estilo de ropa que tenia Robert pero en cambio el tenia un chaleco negro – Yo pensé que nuestra amistad era especial, pero….a ti no te importa!- dijo el hombre ahora colocándose frente a las rejas colocando su cabeza en ellas- Estoy triste- termino por decir en forma de chica de telenovela

-Deja tu drama!- grito Robert, parecía que ese hombre no le agradaba, de pronto el hombre me vio y sus ojos parecían brillar, corrió hacia mí y me tomo de la mano –Hola pequeñita, ¿quieres pasar a mi fiesta de té?- dijo ahora en tono coqueto –Y…yo – me tomo del brazo, abrió el portón y se lo cerro en las narices de Robert – Oye tu! Vuelve aquí! Suéltala! Si le hace algo te mato!– grito Robert –Eso quiero verlo- dijo él sacando la lengua mientras me jalo dentro de su casa. Dios no! Este era el pervertido! – Robert!- fue lo único que pude gritar antes de que el sombrerero me metiera en su gran mansión.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ay Diosito!, Ay Diosito! ¡¿Qué me va a hacer este pervertido?! Pensaba mientras permanecía como estatua parada en la entrada, el caminaba por la sala riendo a grandes carcajadas

-Viste su cara! Jajaj muy pocas veces lo logro enojar de esa manera- dijo él entre carcajadas y tirándose encima de un gran sofá, me miro de arriba a abajo mientras ya se calmaba – Tu eres Alice ¿no?- dijo el- Cómo..- trate de cuestionarlo pero él me interrumpió- Solo lo sé pequeña Alice, apuesto que vinieron aquí para que los ayude en algo ¿verdad?

-Bueno…

-Pero a blanquito no lo quiero ayudar- dijo inflando los cachetes y cruzándose de brazos- el me trato muy mal, pero a ti pequeña Alice te ayudare en lo que me pidas

-¿Usted me conoce?- le pregunte, era obvio ¿no?, conocía mi nombre y me trataba mejor que a Robert o ¿solo lo hacía para enfadar a Robert?- Todo a su tiempo pequeña Alice por ahora solo cuéntame en que lio están y yo veo como te ayudo ¿ok?- dijo el cruzándose de piernas y colando sus manos sobre sus rodillas- Ok- dije, accedí a contarle porque si nos iba a ayudar tenía que saber la situación, no confiaba mucho en el pero no se había mostrado grosero conmigo ni había mostrado ese lado pervertido que decía Robert que tenia, le conté todo, desde que llegue, lo que me había pasado y como no entendía nada de este lugar "aunque omití lo que paso la noche de ayer", el me escucho atentamente, cuando termine de hablar el se levanto de golpe- Bueno pequeña Alice hay que buscar un vestido que se acomode a ti y creo que ya tengo una idea de cuál será- me hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera, su casa era más grande y elegante que la de Robert, tenía varias criadas mujeres "por no decir en su gran mayoría", todas jóvenes y bonitas, quizás a esto era lo que se refería Robert, en fin, el me llevo a un cuarto que tenía un gran armario que tenía un sin número de vestido de toda forma tamaño y color, busco, busco, saco un vestido y me lo tiro – Este es perfecto para ti pequeña Alice- dijo guiñando un ojo- Te dejare sola para que te cambies – cerró la puerta tras de él. Cuando me quede sola comencé a observar detenidamente el vestido, era sencillo, de color celeste y blanco con mangas cortas y con vuelos, además de eso tenía un conjunto de zapatos negros y medias blancas que iban con el vestido, también un lazo negro para colocar en mi cabello, el vestido era sencillo y lindo, muy a mi estilo y gusto, el sombrerero había atinado.

Salí tiempo después, el sombrero parecía estar esperándome en la sala, al llegar donde estaba el me miro de arriba a abajo mientras colocaba su mano bajo su barbilla –Sip, acerté- dijo mostrando una sonrisa- Vamos ahora estas lista para la fiesta de te- ¿fiesta de te? ¿Entonces lo de la fiesta era verdad? Y hablando de eso… ¿Dónde estaba Robert? ¿Todavía estaba afuera? –Pe...Pe…Pero y Robert?- dije algo nerviosa –Tranquila el llegara, ahora vamos a la fiesta- decía mientras me empujaba hacia donde era la fiesta –Ahí podremos hablar tranquilamente, porque apuesto que hay cosas sobre este lugar que quieres saber o ¿me equivoco?- Si! Yo quería saber y si el tenia las respuestas claro que iría ya que parecía que el mismo Robert me ocultaba cosas –Esta bien- le dije y nos dirigimos al patio de la casa. El lugar era hermoso, "se que ya lo decía mucho pero no podía describirlo de otra manera", en el centro había una gran mesa con bocadillos y tazas de té para mí esa era una fiesta sencilla comparadas a las que hacían en mi colegio o en fiestas de compañeros, "lo sé por las pocas veces que fui invitada y accedí a ir" , en la mesa ya habían dos invitados un chico con orejas en la cabeza "otro chico conejo pensé" y un pequeño niño con orejas también "que parecían de ratón para mí", me coloque a un extremo de la mesa y el sombrerero al otro.

-Bien pequeña Alice, comencemos la fiesta!- decía mientras levantaba los brazos- Pero antes déjame presentarlos, este amiguito con orejitas iguales a las de blanquito es Tom y este pequeñín dormilón de aquí es Nick

-Hola- dije pero ninguno se inmuto, el niñito no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos parecía que se iba a dormir en cualquier momento y el otro chico solo tomaba té como loco pero me devolvió el saludo

-Querer mas té?- dijo el chico conejo, el tenia el cabello castaño y ojos color miel, "diría que en estatura era un poco más pequeño que Robert", llevaba una camisa manga larga blanca con un chaleco café y unos pantalones color negro.

-No gracias, todavía no he terminado el que tengo-dije cortésmente

-Aburrida- dijo con tono de desdén hacia mi – Oye…- iba a decir algo pero el sombrerero me interrumpió- Bien que quieres preguntar pequeña Alice- decía en tono muy sereno mientras tomaba un poco de su té, bueno ya no importaba lo que le diría a "chico conejo dos" esto era más importante.

-Pues…. para comenzar ¿qué es este lugar?- dije algo nerviosa, no sabía qué respuesta obtendría, y el de los más tranquilo me respondió mientras miraba su taza de té.

-A este lugar se lo conoce como el País de las Maravillas- la imagen de Robert llego inmediatamente a mi cabeza "Bienvenida al País de las Maravillas Alice", eso fue lo que él le había dicho cuando le disparo a la carta que trataba de matarme.

-Eso lo sé, lo que quiero saber es cómo es que ustedes están aquí bajo tierra- el me miro y levanto una de sus cejas - ¿Crees que estamos bajo tierra?- dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa de un lado –Se supone que caí por un aguajero- dije muy segura, el solo suspiro y siguió con su explicación esta vez colocando sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos -Pues esto sería más o menos como un mundo paralelo, y la única unión entre esos dos mundos es ese agujero, la mayoría que estamos aquí vivíamos en tu mundo pero por una inexplicable razón acabamos en este lugar, a la conclusión que he llegado investigando un poco es que las personas que llegan aquí lo hacen porque sentían soledad cuando estaban en tu mundo pequeña Alice, y su única forma de huir fue esta, cuando llegamos aquí aparecemos con otras ropas y características raras, un ejemplo con las orejas que vez en varios de aquí y algunas costumbres fuera de lo común, de ejemplo te doy la mía que es hacer fiestas de té- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Todo lo que decía era loco pero era la cosa con más sentido que escuchaba ahora.

-Pero….y como es que…- trate de preguntar algo que ni yo misma sabía cómo expresar

-Mmmm te entiendo- dijo el- Pero ni yo mismo sé de donde salió este lugar, la reina es quien te da un lugar donde vivir cuando llegas pero ella no da explicaciones de nada.

-Vaya…- dije, el sombrerero parecía como si leyera las mentes, pero espera!, si los que llegaban aquí lo hacían por soledad eso quiero decir que el sombrerero era una persona triste, Claro! Y también Robert!, que les habrá pasado entonces, me estaba saliendo de las preguntas así que me concentre en pensar algo mas para preguntar.

-Ustedes pueden salir de aquí verdad?- el me miro algo serio pero en sus labios había una leve sonrisa

-No técnicamente, nadie puede hacerlo, pero si haces un trato con la reina se te da la oportunidad de ir por un determinado tiempo, el precio del trato es demasiado alto por lo que nadie lo hace- me miro como esperando una reacción pero yo no hice ninguna, hubo un momento de silencio hasta que por fin hable

-Qué clase de precio pago Robert- dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos, parecía que el esperara que yo respondiera eso porque bajo la mirada y comenzó a reír para sí mismo.

-Alice, Alice… Pequeña Alice, eres muy perspicaz, lo note solo con verte, un momento contigo y soy capaz de saber que dirás o harás- dijo mirándome de nuevo- soy tan predecible?- conteste- No pequeña Alice, yo soy muy observador- dijo y se quedo un momento sin decir nada luego solo hablo- Pequeña Alice puedes acercarte por favor- lo mire algo extrañada pero me le acerque, cuando ya estaba a su lado el jalo mi brazo y me coloco en su regazo

-¡¿Pe…pe…pero qué?!- dije mientras toda mira cara se sonrojo "acaso esta era la aparición del pervertido". No tuve tiempo de decir algo mas porque él me rodeo y coloco mi cabeza sobre su pecho, en ese momento escuche un golpe tremendo, algo había caído sobre la mesa rompiéndola mire de reojo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Era Robert! ¡Pero cómo había caído del cielo! el saco su arma y apunto al sombrerero a la cabeza, su cara estaba totalmente seria y sus ojos se mostraban fríos, estaba igual a como cuando le disparo a la carta…. Oh Dios! Pensé. El sombrerero estaba tranquilo como si no estuviera pasando nada y una pequeña sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en su rostro cuando trate de decir algo Robert comenzó a hablar "mejor dicho gritar" al sombrerero.

-Te dije que si le hacías algo te mataba y no estaba bromeando!- dijo lleno de furia, y en ese momento escuche como movía el gatillo. Acaso el sombrerero no hará nada!.

-Hasta nunca Sombrerero Pervertido- dijo Robert

Fin del Capítulo 2

Que les pareció?

Aun me falta?

Se me entendió?

Estuvo raro?

Pregunto mucho verdad? u.u

Como ya dije al principio, me avisan cualquier cosa y si no me entiende me tomare un tiempito para aclarar las cosas n.n

Bye Bye ^.^/


End file.
